The Plague Born
| | patron deity = None | vision = Darkvision of 60 feet | lifespan = Until destroyed | location = Packholm, Three Stones (Island) | language = "Death Rattle" | subraces = | height = Depends on birth race. | weight = Depends on decomposition | skincolor = pail, rot, or bones. | haircolor = black, brown, or blonde, if any | eyecolor = Brown, grey, blue, or green, if any. | distinctions = The Plague Born are undead, a modified version of Yemin's plague. They were created by accident, when a Tainted Alchemist (Name to come a week from this wednesday) attempted to weaponize the Nim plague to take control of Packholm, and artificial island created with masterfully worded three wishes.}} Description Society Relations Alignment and Religion Adventurers Male Names: Same as Base Race. Female Names: Same as Base Race Racial Traits Base Speed: 30 feet Ability Score Modifiers: '''The Plague Born gain a +2 bonus to one physical ability score, a +2 bonus to one mental ability score, and a –2 penalty to any other ability score. '''Favoured Class: Any Lauguages: The Plague Born start with BoJonian (Common) plus Death Rattle. Furthermore, The Plague Born with high Intelligence scores may choose from "The Gospal," "Greesh," "Short Hand," "High BoJonian," "Sandscritt," "Derouthi. The Gift of Death: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. No Rest for the Wicked: '''The Plague Born take no penalties from energy-draining effects, though they can still be killed if they accrue more negative levels than they have Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels they’ve gained are removed without any additional saving throws. '''Void Touched: The Plague Born creatures are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. Plague Born with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. Unnatural: The Plague Born unnerve normal animals, and train to defend themselves against the inevitable attacks from such creatures. Members of this race take a –4 penalty on all Charisma-based skill checks to affect creatures of the animal type, and receive a +4 dodge bonus to AC against animals. Animals’ starting attitude toward members of race is one step worse than normal. Damage Reduction: The Plague Born gain DR 5/bludgeoning. The Born Plague: The Plague Born gain the following supernatural ability: 3+ Con modifier times aday, the Plague Born may excrete an aura of plague. Living creatures within 30 feet of a member of this race must succeed at a Fort saving throw (DC 10 + the 1/2 user’s character level + the user’s Charisma modifier) or become infected. This infection manifests as a negative level. Until the infection is cured, via a remove disease or similar, the infected must roll another save each day, the DC increasing by 1 for each failed roll after the initial roll. If a character dies due to the negative levels, they raise as a new Plague Born undead. A target that successfully saves cannot be affected by this born plague ability for 24 hours. Lasts 1d4+con modifier rounds. Well Known Plague Born Category:Races